Gloves have been used for a very long time, however there has been problems with their use which is much more noticeable now, when the need for their use and protection is more. The introduction of HIV virus has created, a great many new concerns, one of them is prevention of being stuck by a contaminated needle and sharp object, and this is a great problem in the medical field; from assisting in operation to gathering and cleaning the contaminated materials, all brings the fear and possibility of being stuck by a contaminated needle and a sharp object and there has been no solution that the inventor knows of. Double gloving has not been an answer when a sharp needle can easily go through the thickness of it when stuck in the right angle. Considering these problems it should be noted that in general the protective gloves are not comfortable and many of them are so bulky and disturbing that some people stop using them. Therefore the inventor is introducing his own ideas in this regard having the hope that these new units help many human beings. The advantages of these new units can be used in medicine as well as general use.